


我新日今天就要教厄司人什么叫旧的假的太阳

by Anonymous



Category: The Book of the New Sun - Gene Wolfe
Genre: Multi, UotNS (Mild) Spoilers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 又发病，勿理
Collections: Anonymous





	1. 时间旅行者的妻子（们）

Severian在时间回廊中往返，越过小溪，深入草地。他看见了残垣旁一篮干枯的金色百合，祖母纤瘦的身影，耳边是低低回旋的模糊歌谣。他看见了俯首阅读的爱人，半身堪堪高过桌面上堆叠的书卷，丝绸的睡裙盖住脚踝，紫色的眼睛在暗淡的烛光中幽暗鬼魅。他看见了王座上的代治者，闪亮珠宝，沉重冠冕，手指干枯，侍从与护卫沉默地隐在帷幕的阴影中。他看见兄妹亚麻色的发丝近得要纠缠在一起，冰冷的金属锁住阴湿的地牢，蓝色的晶状圣物紧贴盗贼的柔软肌肤，透明，黯淡，廉价得像块玻璃。  
手掌大小的仙子耐心地看着他，托住脸颊。  
“她们爱你吗？”  
他尝试着回答。Dorcas被他从死亡的沉眠中唤醒。Thecla将他看作维系希望与绝望的一束稻草。Valeria被他拉进权力的风眼，又遗弃在宫中。Agia永远在掠夺，视他为弑兄仇人，化身复仇女神。  
他或许被爱过。但也被恨过。一切都是他应得的，毕竟自己善的闪光与恶的尘埃混杂在一起，像扫成小小一拢的玻璃碎片，鲜血蔓延又汇集，将碎片堆染成带腥气的褐色。辛德瑞拉有鸟儿与老鼠帮她将豌豆从灰烬中挑出，而他纵然曾是南半球大陆板块的领主，统御万千士兵，却无法将自己的心灵这般捡拾归拢好。  
她们的化身曾在审判大厅中为他战斗。这是指向答案的线索吗？  
Thecla在他的脑中轻笑。如同失落的古时乐器大提琴一样的低沉嗡鸣，沙哑而柔和。  
“爱有无数存在形式。”  
他诚实地摇了摇头，表示自己毫无把握。与大天使共享Tzadkiel这一名字的仙子在他沉思时飞离，消失在萤绿的草叶中。


	2. 昨日之丘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Hills of Long Forgotten Yesterdays  
> （好像是随便抓的Yes的某句歌词）
> 
> Jonas/Severian

Jonas被困在厄司上许多年。这个干枯如桃仁的星球，叠满了哺育生命的尸体与时间抖落的沙尘。他寻找解脱。  
他称自己为怪物，机械的部分比人更多，尽管他比谁都明白，自己有着懂得害怕孤独、能够体察爱情的灵魂。这个说法或许是在迁就厄司土著出身的听者，迁就旧日人类脆弱狭窄的生命观。  
草丘之下是君主的城堡地窖，随着卫兵一推，又一副枷锁落到了他的身上。  
他的理智绷断了。  
而Severian即将迎接友人水土不服状态之下的酷刑，再一次成为囚人。他是半自愿的，面对高烧虚弱状态的对方，心里奇异地生不起厌恶和悔意。在这之后，陪伴他的是记忆。  
Severian不合时宜的好心肠与他天生的强健生命力在此时起了推力的作用。  
Severian有着能够刻录下一切的记忆能力。在填满钢铁棺木的手稿上，他坦率地记下了自己对贵族的依恋，对盗贼的渴望，对祖母的爱怜，对侍女的欲求，但选择了略过记述这段本人无法解读背后深意的潮热插曲。  
·  
Dorcas好心地递给他一杯热茶，银匙搅拌，里头放了一块来自湛蓝之屋的白方糖。  
情势并不妙。蛇女的柔软四肢缠绕住他的躯干，滚烫茶液泼至他赤裸精壮的上身，那颗方糖滚落进他因惊愕与窒息而张开的口中，舌尖上尽是金属苦涩难言的锈蚀味道。  
四周是一片寂静的林地，不远处跑来一匹鬃毛漆黑的骑兽，隔着蛇女嘶嘶飞舞的发，他在挣扎间看到Dorcas迅速缩小，化作一株透金色的野百合。  
另一匹冰白的骑兽载着机械人远去。对方与常人无异的普通面庞迎着暗红的日光，在即将离开他的视线范围时向后扭转了些许角度，遥遥回头看了他最后一眼。  
·  
他醒了过来。机械之躯与其主人半倚靠在不远的角落，头低垂，呼吸轻而缓慢，身上盖着一张狱友提供的毛毯。  
男人发起了呆，第无数次沉浸到自己的记忆山丘之中，大大小小的土包，以和缓的弧度隆起，每一片草叶与碎石都能将他拖入到时间的幻境中去。  
Master Malrubius说他擅长做白日梦。


End file.
